Having Fun with a Taser
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: Sara gets harassed by a perverted college coed, so she buys a taser to protect herself. One night, Rebecca decides to take things into her own hands with a little help from the taser.
1. Chapter 1

**Sara gets harassed by a perverted college coed, so she buys a taser to protect herself. One night, Rebecca decides to take things into her own hands with a little help from the taser.**

**Having Fun with a Taser**

**Chapter 1: Assault**

It was very late at night. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the moon was shining brightly above. It was also very quiet, especially on the University of L.A. campus. It was even quiet at the coffee place where Sara worked at, and she found that to be unusual. She figured that there would be at least one crazy party going on that night. But there was no commotion what so ever. It was around 11, and Sara was getting ready to head out. She made sure all the appliances were turned off, she flipped the chairs upside down and placed them on top of the table. She walked out through the doors and locked it. Everything was secured and Sara was ready for a good night's sleep.

"Boo!" shouted someone from behind Sara. She jumped up and screamed loudly. When she turned she was relieved to see that it was just her roommate and best friend, Rebecca. When she realized who it was Sara took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Whoa," said Rebecca with a smile on her face, "hope I didn't make you piss yourself."

"Well lets thank the good Lord that i didn't. These pants cost me a fortune."

Rebecca looked confused, "So why would you where expensive and stylish pants at your job. Last time i checked you were still having trouble with the blender, and you usually got in some very messy situations, literally."

Both Sara and Rebecca laughed a little.

"Well all my other work pants are in the laundry. Plus, I needed them for my lunch date."

"Let me guess, your college fraternity romeo Stephen."

"Yeah. We ate at that new French place, _La Rouge_."

"Ugh," said Rebecca in disgust, "I hate French food. Gives me nausea." Sara giggled.

"Anyway," said Sara. "What are you doing all the way here? I thought you were at our dorm."

"I was, but then I got inspired and went straight to the studio to work on my latest project."

"Oooh, do I get to see?"

"Soon. But anyway I was just walking back, and then i figured you were still working. So i thought that maybe i should stop by, and that we could walk back together."

"Uuh okay, sounds cool."

And with that Sara and Rebecca began walking through the campus towards their dorm. It was dark, and so quiet. They said nothing to each other the whole time they were walking which made Sara feel a little awkward, but Rebecca felt content with just being with Sara. They were about a few feet further to their dorm when a guy popped out of the darkness and under a light post in front of Sara and Rebecca. Both girls jumped back a little, but neither of them screamed. The stranger was a tall, scrawny man with curly black hair, peach fuzz above his lip, and a minor case of acne. He was not the most appealing person to look at, but also not exactly the ugliest guy alive. He grinned at the two girls with a small smile, while showing off his crooked teeth.

"What's up ladies?" said the man. "Did you get lost or something?"

"No we're fine," said an uneasy Sara, "Our dorm is just a little bit that way." She pointed to the right to show him where her dorm was.

"Oh, well pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking alone this late of night." He began to slowly walk towards the girls. "A lot of weirdos like to hang around at this hour."

"Well i guess we just met the creepiest one of all," said Rebecca with a smug look on her face. Sara lightly shove Rebecca's arm.

"Oooh fiesty aren't you," he said before licking his teeth. "Although somebody should teach you to respect your elders. After all I am in my last year."

"Yeah well I don't really give a shit if you're a hundred and thirty five years old. I don't show respect towards pathetic losers like you."

Rebecca stormed off suddenly, and shoved her shoulder against him while heading back to her dorm. Sara stood there for a second, and then started walking that way as well with her head tilted down.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

The man grabbed Sara's arm, and gripped it tightly.

"Hey let me go!" shouted Sara. "Let me go!"

She tried to pry her arm away, but his hold on her was strong.

"I said let me go!"

"My God," said the man, "have I ever told you how smoking your ass looks?"

With his other free hand the man grabbed Sara's butt, and squeezed it. By that time Sara was really freaking out. So much, in fact, that she took out her work key and scratched it against his face. He winced in pain, and let go of Sara completely. She then slammed her foot right into his groin, and the man let out a gasp. He fell down, and formed the fetal position while Sara ran to her dorm. She got into the elevator straight away, and when she got to her floor she ran to her room. When she got in she slammed the door shut, and locked it. Rebecca was sitting on her bed when she came in, and was surprised to see Sara so frightened.

"Oh my God," said a concerned Rebecca, "are you okay Sara?"

She got off from her bed and placed her hand on Sara's shoulder while she tried to catch her breath.

"Did he hurt you?"

Sara shook her head no. Rebecca then embraced her in a hug.

"Oh Sara I'm so sorry for leaving you. I wasn't thinking straight, and that guy could have seriously hurt you. And it would have been all my fault."

"It's okay," said Sara when she was finally calm, "I'm fine and that's all that matter. But there is no way I am ever walking at night again. At least not without some protection."

"You mean like a gun?"

"No, but something along those lines."

"Well the most important thing to remember is that we never should be apart again. Not ever."

"Uuum I guess," said Sara.

Rebecca was still hugging Sara, who was starting to feel a little weirded out by her proposition of never being apart again. Still, Sara was sure of one thing. She needed protection, especially from perverts like that guy. And then an idea popped up in her head. She knew what she needed to protect herself.

"A taser," said Sara silently to herself. Rebecca didn't even notice Sara saying that. She was still embracing her in that one hug, which by that was starting to creep out Sara.

**Hey everyone! Hoped you like the first chapter of my little story. It's not going to be a very long story. I intend to write two more chapters, and then I'm done. But I will make it a very interesting, yet disturbing story that perfectly depicts Rebecca's psychotic personality. Please write some reviews of what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Having Fun with a Taser**

**Chapter 2: Safety**

The next day went by so fast that neither of the girls really remembered the classes much. Sara had only one objective in her mind, and that was to get herself protection. After last night's fiasco, she didn't want to take any more chances with that pervert. When her last class ended, Sara pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rebecca's number. She picked up on the first ring instantly.

"Hey Sara," said Rebecca in a joyous tone.

"Hey Rebecca. Listen I'm just gonna head into the city to buy something."

"Sara, I don't think you should be out by yourself; especially if _he_ is still out there."

"Don't worry I'll be back before the sun even sets. And besides, once I get what I'm looking for I'll be able to better handle myself around creeps like him."

"Are you sure? Because I could always just come meet me, and we could go together if you want to."

"No, no that's okay. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Fine," said Rebecca in a frustrated tone, "just promise you'll call me if anything goes bad alright."

"Yeah of course. I promise. Bye"

"Bye."

Both girls hung up, and Sara proceeded into the big city. She walked down several blocks until she came upon a small building. There was a big sign above it that read, "_Paulie's Security Supply: Protection is Our #1 Priority!_" Sara smiled, and then walked inside the store to make a purchase she was glad to make.

**Thirty minutes later….**

Rebecca was waiting anxiously in her dorm room for Sara to return. She was so angry that Sara didn't want her to come along with her. After what that pervert did to her last night, she had hoped that Sara wanted Rebecca to be with her at all times. But instead she was just waiting for her to come back from her little shopping trip.

She sat there in her little chair in front of the door, biting her fingernails. Then she started to bite down on her own fingers. She didn't bite down hard at first, it was more like nibbling. But as her frustration boiled even more her teeth began to clamp down on her fingers. By that point she was biting her finger so hard that they started to bleed. Tiny droplets of blood started dripping down onto her pants from her fingers. Rebecca didn't seem to care about the pain. All she could think about was Sara's return.

Suddenly, she saw the doorknob twist and turn. She realized that it was Sara, and when she did she took her fingers out of her mouth. She quickly wiped the blood of them, and pulled her sleeve up to conceal the bite marks on her fingers. The door opened, and there was Sara smiling with a tiny bag in her hand. Rebecca was relieved to see her unharmed. She got up from her chair, and ran towards her to give her a hug.

"Oh Sara," said a relieved Rebecca, "Thank God you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"Rebecca I'm fine, I told you that I wouldn't be long."

"I know it's just that I was worried that you might have ran into that guy again."

Sara smiled as she lifted up the bag she had in her hand.

"Well neither of us ever has to worry about him ever again because now I have this."

"A plastic bag?"

Sara giggled, "No silly."

She reached in the bag, and pulled out a tiny black box. Then she opened up the box, and pulled out something she should've expected; a taser.

"So what do you think?"

"You bought a taser. Can I hold it?"

"Sure."

Rebecca took the taser, and looked at every detail of it. It was a contact taser. Meaning that it wasn't where you had to pull the trigger, and it fired like a gun. This type of taser is one where you could straight up to a person, and simply touch them with it. Then you press a button and that person would be shocked instantaneously.

"Wow," said Rebecca in amazement, "this thing is badass."

"Yep, and the best part is if that guy ever comes near me again I can just go up to him and zap him right on his neck."

"Or groin," said Rebecca silently.

"Pardon," said Sara.

"Oh nothing, so you think that this is what's gonna keep you safe."

"Well my mom had one of these and every since then no one dared to try to mug her."

"Cool."

"Well I'm gonna take a shower. What about you?"

"That's okay I already took a shower."

"Okay, well I'll see you soon."

"Yeah see ya."

Sara tossed a taser on her bed, took a towel, and headed straight out the door. Rebecca stood there for a moment, staring at the door, and then she turned her attention to the taser that was laying there on her bed. She slowly walked towards her bed, while staring curiously at the taser. She picked it up, and held it right in front of her face. She pressed the button on the side of it, and saw sparks of electricity appear. She was for some reason fascinated by the way the sparks looked. She was intrigued by its bright, yet dangerous beauty. Then she raised her left arm, aimed the taser towards it, and then touched her arm with the taser. Instantly it shocked her, and pain was flowing through her body at lightening fast speed. She yelped from the pain, and when she threw the taser on the floor she did the most unexpected thing. She began laughing for some reason. She laughed as she stared at her arm, which now had a noticeable burn mark. She laughed as she stared down at the taser which was now lying on the floor.

**Wow! She's nuttier than a nutcracker convention! What do you think she's going to do now? Do you think that she will simply use the taser for her own sick amusement? Or do you think that she might use it against a certain someone that she generally dislikes? Find out soon in the final chapter. Please write some reviews. I would love to hear your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Having Fun with a Taser**

**Chapter 3: Payback**

The next day went by the same as it usual is on Friday. It was in the middle of October, and all around the campus decorations for Halloween were being set up. Big parties were being planned, tons of people were invited, and everyone wanted to go, that is except for Rebecca. She could care less about college parties. In fact, the whole time she has been in college she has not gone to even one party. She would rather stay in her room and sketch anyways. As long as she was with Sara she was fine. However, Sara was not there that night. Instead she was with her boyfriend, Stephen, on a date. They were going to dinner, and then a concert. As for Rebecca, she stayed in her room alone. She was just lying on her bed, drawing in her sketch pad.

She was sitting on her bed drawing what seemed to be a face of someone. First she put in the basic structure designs on it. Then she added in a few features. Finally she added just a little bit of details in the face until it was complete. When she was finished, Rebecca smiled at it with great pride. What she drew was Sara's face, with every single physical detail in it. She stared at it with great pride, and a small smile grew on her face.

Suddenly, Rebecca heard someone shout "Back off!"

Rebecca stopped sketching, put down her sketch pad, and went to the window. She looked out, and saw down below a young woman who was trying to get away from another person. It was man, but not just any man. It was the same guy that tried to hurt Sara. The girl was walking away, and the guy grabbed her arm. He yanked her towards him, and she turned to slap him in the face. His grip loosened, and the girl ran away. The guy just stood there with his lip bleeding, stumbling a little as if he were drunk, which he was of course.

"Yeah whatever," said the guy, "I'm just too good for you anyways. Dumb bitch!"

He turned around, and walked away while laughing softly to himself. At that moment Rebecca knew that he wouldn't just stop with Sara, or that girl. He was going to keep harassing girls, and nothing was going to stop him. Her mind, filled with rage, thought of every thing she would wanted to do to him to make him pay. She looked down, and spotted Sara's taser that was lying on her bed. And then, as if a lightbulb lit up, an idea came to her.

"You know, why should think about? It'll be more satisfying if I take action now."

She smiled like a cheshire cat as she came up with a brilliant idea to make that guy pay, and hopefully make him stop bugging everyone. But Rebecca knew that she could be pretty persuasive when she wanted to be especially with the help of a handy little gadget.

**10 minutes later….**

The man was walking down the street smiling crookedly at every beautiful woman that he passed. He made it up to a big red house. He went up the front steps, and pulled out his set of keys. He went searching for his house key when he felt someone tugging his jacket.

"Hey you," said the person tugging his jacket. He turned around swiftly to see a woman with dark blond hair and brown eyes.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Rebecca," she said with a tiny smile. She chuckled a little. "Actually I'm surprised you don't remember me."

"Why? Should I know you?"

"Well you did stop by to say hello to me and my friend. You know the tall beautiful girl with brown wavy hair. You tried to sweet talk her but she didn't cooperate."

The man's eyes widened suddenly, "Oh yeah I remember you. You're the bitch who wouldn't give me the time of day."

"I know, I know but I was wrong to say those things to you. The truth is I was wrong about a lot of things. After that night I realized what a romantic you were. All you were trying to do was make a girl feel special."

"Uhh yeah I guess."

"I also realized how devilishly handsome you are, and that you are the most charismatic man I have ever met."

Rebecca slowly walked up to the man, and then placed one on his cheek. She started rubbing it.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I never reported you? I had to convince my friend not to report you either."

"Really?"

"Yeah because a face that pretty doesn't belong behind bars."

"Wow," he said with much surprise in his voice.

She gave him a cute little smile, and winked at him.

He gulped once and said, "Um d-do you w-want to come inside?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Rebecca came up to him, and started rubbing his shoulders. Then she got closer up to his face, and kissed him. His cheeks instantly blushed.

"Well are we just gonna stand outside all night, or are you gonna take me inside?"

"Oh, right."

He turned around, and pulled up his keys. He fumbled through them until he found the right one. He put the key inside the lock, and turned it to unlock the door.

"Alright," he said as he opened the door, "just make yourself at home or whatever."

He was so overjoyed to have a girl take any actual interest in him that he failed to notice Rebecca pull out a small needle from her pocket. She quickly ran up to him, grabbed him, and then plunged the needle into his neck. He felt a sharp pain in his neck as she pressed down on the needle's pusher, which sent the liquid inside into him. Suddenly everything went dark, and before he knew it he was knocked out instantly. He fell to the ground in his own house. Rebecca simply stared down at his unconscious body with a smile on her face.

"Lesson one, never trust the charm of a woman. Especially one that shows even the slightest attraction to a pig like you."

She closed the door, and locked it.

"_Everything is falling into place_," she thought.

**2 hours later….**

He stirred as he began to wake up ever so slowly. He felt a lot of pain surging in his head, like the kind you feel after a wicked hangover. When he opened his eyes everything around him looked blurry. He could not make out anything in his surroundings. He tried to move his arms, but for some reason he couldn't. It was as if something was holding them back. By that time his vision became less blurry, and he could see his surroundings better. He saw a desk in one corner with a computer and scattered papers on it. He looked at the other corner of the room and saw a pile of dirty laundry he forgot to clean. When he was fully awake, he tried to move his arms again. But he could barely move them at all. Then he tried to move his legs, and he could barely move them too. He started to panic by that time, and was wriggling around.

He realized that he was lying on a bed, and that the room he was in was actually his room. He looked at his feet, and saw that they were tied up to the bed posts. The same thing happened to his hands when he looked at them. Another thing he realized was that he wasn't wearing anything except his underwear.

He screamed, "Hey! Help me!"

He wriggled his arms a little more.

"Somebody please! Is this some kind of fucking joke?"

Suddenly, he heard the doorknob move. The door in front of him slowly opened, which made an eerily creaking noise. When the door was opened completely he saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The stranger gave no response.

"I said who the fuck are you?"

Then the stranger slowly walked out of the hallway, and into the bedroom. When she made it past the door, she stopped and turned on the light switch. The lights came on, and his eyes widened as he realized who the person was. It was the girl that met him outside of his house a few hours ago. She was just standing there in front of him with that smile on her face she had before.

"Hey there sleepy head," she said.

"What are you doing? Did you do this to me? And why does my head hurt so much?"

"I wouldn't really worry about the headache," she said as her smile dropped into an angry frown, "because that's the least of your worries."

"W-What are you talking about? Get me the fuck out of this."

"Why? So you can just continue to harass any girl that's unlucky enough to even pass you on the sidewalk. So you can just open that disgusting mouth of yours and share you perverted thoughts with them. So you can just cop a feel, and then laugh about it. So you can hurt my BEST FRIEND! I don't think so!"

He began to get a little scared by this, and thought that maybe if he tried to reason with her she should let him go.

"L-L-Look, I'm sorry okay. I know what I do is wrong, and I shouldn't do it. I-I'll make it up to you I swear. In fact I promise I'll never do it again you have my word."

Rebecca glared at him with furious eyes as he started sweating up a storm from the stress.

"Wow," she said, "you really must think I'm that stupid. Do you?"

"N-No, no! I swear I don't think you're stupid at all."

Rebecca laughed a little. He was confused as to why she was laughing.

"No you do. And if I was as stupid as think I am I'd believe you. But you messed with my best friend. And anyone who messes with her deals with me. And trust me buddy that's a fate worse than Hell itself!"

"What are you gonna do to me?"

She then smiled and stuck her hand in her pocket. She pulled it out, and for a second he thought it might be a gun. Tears appeared, and streamed down his face.

"W-Wait, wait! Please don't shoot me! Please don't shoot me! I'm sorry, okay! I'm really, really sorry! I'll never do it again, just please don't…"

Before he could finish his sentence he saw that what she pulled out of her pocket wasn't a gun. Instead it was a taser. When he saw what it was, he was relieved and then he started laughing.

"That's it," he said. "That's your big payback plan. You're gonna taze me. Lady I've been pepper sprayed in the face, kicked in the groin, hit in the head with purses, and yes I've even being tazed a few times. I can handle it."

Rebecca grinned.

"Oh, really."

"Really."

"Well then, we'll just have to see about that."

She walked closer to him, and stood on the right side of the bed. She smiled once, and then raised the taser in her hand. Her arm came straight down, and she tazed the left side of his chest. He felt the shocks stinging his body. He could feel every bolt of electricity raging through him. But worse of all, his heart was feeling the most pain and for him it was too much for him to handle. She kept shocking for just a few more seconds until she finally stopped.

He couldn't say anything let alone one word.

"Awww what's wrong," she said pretending to sound sympathetic. "The pain's too much for you. I thought you said you could handle it."

He opened his mouth, and with all his strength he was able to say something.

"F-F-Fuck y-you!"

Rebecca got an angrier look on her face, and then raised her hand high for another assault. Her arm came down, but this time she decided to shock his neck. It was excruciatingly painful. She kept it on him for at least two minutes, and then she took it off of him. His neck was in so much pain that it hurt him whenever he tried to breathe. Then he noticed a smell in the air. It had the faint scent of burning meat. And then he realized that the smell was coming from the severe burn mark on his neck from being tazed.

"Oooh," she said, "is someone cooking hamburgers or is it just you?"

He couldn't say anything to her because his neck was in so much agonizing pain.

Rebecca smiled.

"What's wrong? Cat got you tongue. Well if you thought that bad think again because I'm just getting started."

Then Rebecca took the tazer, and put it in the one place he never expected she would put it. She placed it on top of his left eye. Before he could close it she pressed the button on the side of the taser, and began shocking his eye. He screamed in agony as she continued to shock his eye. Smoke slowly started to appear as his eyeball was being tazed. After a couple of seconds she took the taser off of him. He was still screaming from the pain, and now he couldn't see anything in his left eye. It was too burnt, and his eyelids were practically crispy. And even after all of that Rebecca was still smiling.

"Don't worry it's almost over. There's just one last spot I need to shock."

Rebecca got up and walked to the door. She opened the door, and then picked something up that was in the hallway. It was a bucket filled with water.

"Here," she said as she approached him, "this'll cool you off."

She then emptied the water all over him. His entire body was now completely wet. Rebecca then came back to her previous spot beside him.

"The way I see it you're just waste of flesh and organs. And who would really care if somebody like you were dead or alive. You probably wouldn't even make a blimp on the world's radar. Your nothing and you'll always be nothing."

She then raised her hand that was tightly gripping the taser. This time he had no idea where she was going to taze him. He cried in the one eye that was fine, and realized there was no hope.

"Goodbye," she said, "and good riddance."

And with that she plunged the taser down, and struck his penis. In an instant, his whole body was in more horrible pain than he was before. And with his body being totally wet, it made it even worse. She kept the taser on him as his brain was being fried. Finally, after a few minutes of shocking his brain finally went dead.

When Rebecca realized this she took the taser off of him. His whole body was smoking now with the scent of burnt flesh filling the air. She smiled with a feeling of accomplishment. She walked slowly towards the door, and opened it. Just as she walked out of the room she turned around, and stared at his lifeless body.

"Sweet dreams pervert."

She closed the door, and walked out of the house knowing that she got rid of one more pervert the world didn't need.


End file.
